In the related art, images captured by infrared cameras have been used for drive assist and other purposes (see Patent Literature 1, for example). For example, it is possible to provide images with visibility that is high to some extent to a user even under poor conditions, such as at night or in bad weather, by capturing near-infrared images instead of visible light images (see Patent Literature 2, for example). Although infrared images are typically grayscale images with no color, provision of color in infrared images by using color information from visible light images has also been proposed (see Patent Literature 3, for example).